Memory
by RilyFanForLife
Summary: When Lily loses her memory will someone try and take advantage of it or will someone be pushed away.
1. Who are you talking to?

Disclaimer: I'm not doing this for every chapter! I don't own RFR or anybody or anything. L: What time do I have to be home by?  
  
LA: Your mom wants you home by nine.  
  
Lily had spent the weekend with her aunt Stacy, It's Sunday and Stacy is driving Lily home.  
  
L: Okay it's 8:15  
  
S: So were a little behind schedule.  
  
It had been raining for a while so the roads were slick. They drove for a while longer.  
  
S: Did you have fun this weekend?  
  
L: Uh-Huh  
  
S: That's good  
  
Stacy's cell phone rang. She picked it up.  
  
S: Hello? Stacy Randall speaking. Oh hi Marissa. I'm just driving my niece home. Oh just hang on a second.  
  
She leaned over and dug in the center compartment.  
  
L: Stacy watch out!  
  
Her aunt looked up and swerved out of the way of an oncoming car. Then she started to hydroplane and went off the road and their car rolled four times.  
  
Lily woke up her head was throbbing. She had no idea what had happened or where she was.  
  
EMT: Miss can you please tell me where you are in pain?  
  
Lily pointed to her head and leg.  
  
EMT: We'll get you to the hospital and get you checked out. The Hosptital...........  
  
Lily still wasn't sure what was going on.  
  
D: Lilian I'm glad to inform you, you've only suffered a broken leg and a minor cuncussion. Your injuries could have been much worse.  
  
Lily looked around. She was very confused.  
  
L: Are you talking to me?  
  
D: Your name's Lilian Randall isn't it?  
  
L: No  
  
D: Then who are you?  
  
L: I-I don't know  
  
D: Oh dear.  
  
L: What?  
  
D: It seems you may have a case of amnesia. We'll do some more test's, but why don't you get some sleep. 


	2. She Doesn't Remember

After being reassured that Lily would be fine, Lily's parents went to work. Lily woke up around 10 am. She looked around, she saw a strange boy sleeping in the chair by the door. She sat up and looked at him. He started to wake up. He opened his eyes.  
  
R: Oh good your up. How you feelin'?  
  
L: Fine, but I'm not sure I know who you are.  
  
R: Come on Lil it's me Ray.  
  
L: I'm sorry but I don't know you.  
  
The nurse walked in.  
  
N: And how are we feeling this morning?  
  
L: Fine, but can you tell me who that is?  
  
N: He's your friend.  
  
N (to Ray): She has a case of amnesia.  
  
R: SO she really doesn't remember me?  
  
N: I'm afraid not.  
  
R: When will her memory come back?  
  
N: Can't really say, but there are things your can do to help her get it back.  
  
R: Like what?  
  
N: Talk about things you have done together, take her to places, and just stick to your normal routine.  
  
R: Ok  
  
The nurse left  
  
L: What's your name again?  
  
R: I'm Ray.  
  
L: Hi, I'm Lily.  
  
R: Lily do you remember anything?  
  
L: No The following week at school.........  
  
It was Lily's first day back. Travis walked up to her.  
  
T: Hey Lily, I'm Travis.  
  
L: Are you one of my friends?  
  
T: Yeah, I am.  
  
L: Can you please help me find my class?  
  
T: Sure, we have the same first hour class.  
  
Travis and Lily's first hour class was Theater.  
  
They were in a group together and supposed to be working on an acting project.  
  
L: So Travis right?  
  
T: Yeah  
  
L: Who am I friends with?  
  
T: Well there's Robbie, you guys have been friends since you were in kindergarten, then there's Audrey she's my ex-girlfriend and your best friend. And then there's me.  
  
L: What about some guy named Ray?  
  
T: Well you two used to be really close until he found out we were dating. He got very jealous, now you two don't talk very much.  
  
L: I'm dating you?  
  
T: Yeah, for about a month now.  
  
L: I feel so stupid that I can't remember any of this.  
  
T: Don't; its not your fault that your don't remember.  
  
L: I know but I fell like it is.  
  
He kissed her lightly on the cheek. She smiled. They continued to work on their scene. 


	3. The Single

That night at Mickey's.......... Lily was sitting next to Travis on the couch. They were talking when Ray walked in. He walked over to them.  
  
R: Hey guys.  
  
T: Hey Ray  
  
Lily sat there silently.  
  
R: Lily?  
  
He waved his hand in front of her face. She didn't answer.  
  
R: Well I guess I'll just go then.  
  
He got a soda and left.  
  
L: That didn't feel right. Later...........  
  
Lily was in her room looking through her things trying to jog her memory.  
  
She picked up a stack of CD's. She looked at the covers. She had, Avril Lavigne, Trapt, Evanescence, and another CD that had her face on the front of it. She opened it up and put it in her CD player.  
  
Don't tell me what to do Don't tell me who to love Don't tell me where to go 'Cause its you I'm all about  
  
The song sounded familiar to Lily she continued to listen.  
  
Don't give me all your lies Don't give me all your doubt Don't give me indecision 'Cause its you I'm all about  
  
Lily saw a picture of her and Ray on the wall.  
  
I wanna tell you now I wanna tell you loud I wanna show you how I wanna make you proud  
  
The song made Lily think of Ray. She put the CD back and got ready to go out with Travis. She was meeting him at Mickey's. Mickey's...............  
  
Lily had brought the CD with her. She saw Travis sitting at a table listening to a CD. She sat down next to him.  
  
T: Hey pretty lady.  
  
Where had she heard that before?  
  
L: Hey, watcha' listening to?  
  
T: CD Robbie gave me.  
  
L: Hey can I ask you something?  
  
T: Sure  
  
Lily pulled the CD out from her purse.  
  
L: Why is my face on this CD?  
  
T: It's your single from "New Music Week"  
  
L: I have a single?  
  
T: Yeah and it's pretty good.  
  
L: Thanks  
  
The CD reminded her of that guy Ray, but it gave her a feeling that something bad had happened over it.  
  
L: You know I don't feel very good I think I'm gonna head home.  
  
T: Want me to walk you?  
  
L: No, I need to think.  
  
She picked up her crutches and left. 


	4. Dreams Of Him

That Night......  
  
Lily didn't ever fall into a deep sleep, she woke up halfway through the night in a cold sweat. She got up and walked to the kitchen to make some hot cocoa. She sat down and drank her cocoa.  
  
LT: I need to talk to someone. Travis? No, something isn't right about him. What about Audrey, I mean she is my best friend.  
  
Lily decided she would talk to Audrey tommorow.  
  
The Next Day At School.......  
  
She got to school early to find Audrey. She found her sitting in the commons listening to her CD player. She sat down next to her.  
  
A: Hey Lil  
  
L: Hey, can we talk.  
  
A: Sure  
  
Audrey took off her headphones.  
  
L: Last night I had a dream and it-it felt like it had really happened.  
  
A: What was it about?  
  
L: Okay, I kissed Travis and then Ray got mad at me but I was upset because I only kissed Travis to make Ray jealous.  
  
Audrey laughed.  
  
L: What?  
  
A: The reason you felt like it had really happened is because it did.  
  
L: No-no you can't be serious.  
  
A: Lil I think your getting your memory back  
  
L: I hope so, then I could make sense of all this. 


End file.
